Carlos x Jane Drabbles
by Cheschire-Kaat
Summary: Short drabbles about Carlos and Jane's romance *Request status: OPEN*
1. Sick

I'm so sorry, guys! I just kinda stopped loving Descendants as much as I used to. I still like it a lot, but I'm not as obsessed hehe.

Still, those two cuties still are my number one Disney Descendants ship, and one of my favourite OTPs. Ever, I've been getting a lot of inspiration from just-chaudrey-things on Tumblr, and those reviews of yours just made me want to keep writing, soooooooo… :D

Some of you requested some special stories, but I'm not really a good writer so I'll just do some drabbles for those. I hope it's enough!

Requests are open. Just give me a prompt or a scenario!

* * *

 **1- Sick**

Jane's sneezes were the cutest. But Carlos never told her.

They were high-pitched, short, and thankfully not as loud as Jay's. She'd always hide her mouth behind the back of her hand, so no one would get eventually sick by her fault.

The two of them were at the moment in the room she shared with Audrey, and he was taking care of his sick girlfriend, who had caught a bad cold. Jane's roommate was (thankfully) out on a date with Jay. The young De Vil couldn't support her fawning over _how adorable they were_ , as she put it in her own words.

For god's sake, they were her friends. Not some characters from her favourite TV shows she could "ship" as she wished.

Although he would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy her get all flustered when Audrey made a comment of this sort.

"Thanks for taking care of me, Carlos" she suddenly said in a low voice. He chucked, and kissed her forehead, which made her cheeks redden. "No problem" he replied with a smile.


	2. Library

**2- Library**

"Aaaaaaargh!" Jane slammed her head against her manual. "Can't algebra be easier for once?"

Carlos tried her best not to laugh, but eventually let a chuckle escape. The look she gave him only made him want to crack up more.

"What?"

"Sorry, it's just… you look adorable."

There it was, that familiar blush on her cheeks. "If it's so funny, why don't you just _help me?_ "

He was glad that Jane opened more with him than with anyone else. Since he'd started to go out with her, he discovered that the fairy godmother's daughter was actually a very playful and joyful girl, full of life and always positive. She was also a very funny girl, who loved to make jokes, but didn't always succeed, which led to awkward moments and her getting back into her shy self. Somehow, everything about her just made the son of Cruella fall even deeper in love with her.

"Sure, why not?"


	3. First Kiss

**3- First kiss**

Carlos watched as Jane turned yet another page of her book, her eyes roaming across the words, confortably installed with her head on his lap. Dude whined for his friend to scratch him more, but he didn't pay much attention. His eyes were set on his girlfriend, and how cute she looked.

He should have thought twice before kissing her.

She jumped, and their heads collided together, earning a groan from the boy. She quickly got away from him and observed him with wide eyes, caressing her lips in a sort of daze.

He sighed, and rubbed his neck. "Sorry. I just… I don't know."

Both were red like tomatoes, and the next few minutes were spent in an awkward silence, sitting on her bed cross-legged, carefully avoiding each other's glances and looking at the matress like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"Do it again." She suddenly whispered.

Carlos looked up immediately. He couldn't have heard right. "Huh?"

She took a big breath, her eyes met hers and she repeated the words. "Please. Do it again."

He stared at her for a minute, frozen in shock, until he finally got himself together and moved closer to her in the most awkward way possible. When he was close enough for him to feel her breath tickle his skin and for their noses to touch, he placed a rebel lock of her hair behind her ear, and she giggled.

"This is so cliché." She whispered and he groaned in embarassment because _yes, it was_ before taking a big breathe and closing the remaining distance by pressing his lips on her.


	4. Dude

**4 - Dude**

Carlos, sitting at the table and absentmindedly played with his pencil, his mind definitely not focused on his homeworks but on the brunette in his bedroom.

Jane was sitting on his bed, scratching his dog-that-wasn't-really-his-dog, Dude, behind the ears, something that Dude seemed to really apprciate from the sounds he made.

When they started to hang out together more often because their respective roomates were dating and they were starting to feel left out, Carlos hadn't expected them to hit off so well. She probably didn't expect it either. But turns out they had a lot in common. Like a passion for dogs.

That was an odd discovery for Cruella's son, because he could have sworn she'd be a cat person. But nope, not at all. She actually found cats boring.

She loved to scratch Dude, or take him for a walk. She also loved to play, or simply cuddle. He remembered very well the night he found her sleeping on his bed, tangled with the mutt.

Long story short, Dude loved her.

And to be honest... he did too.


End file.
